Arc of Alchemist
Arc of Alchemist is the Action Role-Playing Game of PlayStation 4. Story In search of Key "Great Power" to save humanity, I head for Desert. A small Kingdom that has only passed about 100 years since its founding. Quinn Bravesford has led a soldier for that Country and has fought against Enemy Country. With a few elite and bold Tactics, Quinn was a young and talented Commander. One year, King declared that he would send a large-scale mission to Desert in the beginning. And Quinn was selected as the Captain of the study team. Today is the first day. A few hours later, I will leave with my companions. Quinn looks at Ancient Alchemy Apparatus "Luna Gear" at hand. In Old Tradition, it is said that Luna Gear, which has 4 types of "Orb" built in, is the key to gain "The Great Power" that saves humanity. The Orb built into Lunan's Lunan is still one. ...... But that is Tradition. Some believe, others do not believe. Recently, Neuhafen Principality, an Enemy Country, has dispatched an Army in search of the Great Power, even though dangerous creatures and Machine Doll alone are threats. I have to bring back my friends from the Machine-inspired Desert. I have to fight for Hope for those who believe in Great Power's existence. It is the duty of Soldier, Myself. Live now with all my strength. Quinn strongly urges Myself, but still, I couldn't believe in a good thing like Great Power. About "Let's scoop up, Hope buried in Sand" Living in the thirsty Earth seeks Hope, to Mechan's Desert ...! Tactical Action Battle! Use Luna Gear to search vast fields! You can create a variety of Tactics by combining unique Characters with Freedom. Search Power that sleeps on Desert with your favorite Play Style and organization! Develop Base to Freedom and enjoy the adventure with the effects of the Facility created! Battle System versatile Tactics with Perfection Freedom Organization! In this work, a new form of Action Battle System is adopted, which can be developed with various Tactics. Form a formation and create a Tactics Action Battle with your Partner! Luna Gear a new path with ancient alchemy equipment! In Arc of Alchemist's World, there is an Ancient Alchemy Apparatus called "Luna Gear" that only Quinn can handle. Each part of Luna Gear's "Orb" has an Attribute, and can fire Fire or trigger Wind, and can trigger "Gear Action" that affects the Field. In Battle, combining two Orbs triggers a more powerful Gear Action, which enables Attack. Make good use of Luna Gear according to Battle Situation, and destroy Enemy at once! Construction the Base and prepare for the Adventure!! Quinn's "Base" can construct various facilities for Power Up and Search of Character. Build a Character-only Base by constructing it according to your favorite Play Style, such as strengthening Character and making Equipment fullness! Search the vast Desert for Be Great Power! Field is a vast Desert. Monster stands up in the Severe Environment, and Machine Drap on the Dungeon blocks the Player. Avoidance of Trap, solve Mystery, and get "Be Great Power" to save Human! Characters *Quinn Bravesford *Sharon Valver *Sandra Wavnwright *Micah Schneider *Rune Fontaine External links *Official Home Page Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Action RPG games Category:2019 video games Category:2020 video games